


Night Meeting

by AroaWartooth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Met while playing Pokemon GO, idk if there's a better tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroaWartooth/pseuds/AroaWartooth
Summary: Kiku gets out at night to capture a Dragonite, and meets a misterious man.





	Night Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asylumsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asylumsession/gifts).



> Hello everyone!!! This fic is written for AsylumSession for the APH Gen Fic Exchange!!! I chose to write about France and Japan in an AU where they meet while playing Pokemon GO. I hope you enjoy it <3  
> (Btw, this is kinda based on that trivia on France's Kitawiki page that says he may be an sleepwalker)  
> God, I'm publishing this reeeeeally late, I hope it doesn't have any grammar mistakes or anything like that XD I'll probably reread in the morning.

The soft light coming from the streetlights illuminated the park in front of him. It was completely open, it had never had a fence or anything like that, and as he entered the park Kiku only hoped he wouldn’t encounter anyone there. After all, explaining he was in a park at three in the morning because he was trying to catch a Dragonite would be kind of awkward, and just the type of conversation he didn’t want to have.

He kept walking towards the centre of the park. The silence was unsettling, but he kept going, resolved to find what he was looking for. When the Dragonite finally appeared in his radar, he immediately tried to capture it, but just when he threw the first Super Ball an unexpected sound made him turn around.

Another person stood in front of him, half hidden against a tree. A taller man wearing a flower-patterned hoodie (over what Kiku thought were pajamas) was looking at him like a deer in the headlights, and for a moment Kiku thought that he probably looked the same way.

Calculations ran through Kiku’s brain: whether he’d be able to outrun the other man, if he could win in a physical fight, how many people would be able to hear him if he screamed… But they all stopped when the man pointed at his phone.

“Uuuhh, Pokemon GO?”

The phone in the man’s other hand shone bright, showing a familiar map. Oh. So that was what he was doing. Okay, Kiku didn’t have any right to judge then, even if the man in front of him looked like a hobo who had just woken up. The hoodie didn’t hide his face completely, and it was easy to see some stubble and some strands of disheveled hair, even if he couldn’t see the color or anything else.

Kiku nodded, and then they stared at each other. In moments like this it was expected to make some sort of small talk, he was aware of that, but the night or the surprise had left his already awkward social skills frozen. And just like that, they were both completely silent, unable to look each other in the eye.

“Sorry if I scared you,” the man said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He talked with some sort of accent that Kiku couldn’t identify. “I was playing. Pokemon GO, I mean.”

“It’s okay,” he answered, keeping his face neutral.

A gust of wind reminded him that he was in a park at three in the morning for a reason, so he captured the Dragonite as fast as possible, not being able to ignore the other man’s stare. Once he had it, he put his phone on his jacket’s pocket.

“You got what you were looking for?” The other asked, resting against a tree and looking like he was going to fall asleep right there.

“Yes. Now that I captured it, I’m going to leave,” he answered, wanting to get out of the uncomfortable situation as soon as possible.

“Oh, of course, I’ll go soon too.” The blond said, leaving the tree. Looking directly at Kiku, he waved goodbye with his hand and smiled. It was obvious it was meant to look friendly, but the man’s obvious tiredness made it look stiff and awkward.

Without looking back, Kiku left the park and went home.

 

The next morning the memory looked more like a dream than something that had actually happened. The Dragonite in his app was the only proof that the night before had happened, and as much as he tried he couldn’t even remember the other man’s face.

It was Sunday. Free day. He could do whatever he wanted. He could stay at home catching up on all the anime he had missed, or finish reading the manga Feliciano and Ludwig had bought for him for his birthday. Or he could go back to the park to keep playing, which was what he actually wanted to do, even if the night before had been one of the most awkward moments of his life and the idea of repeating it made him want to disappear.

Honestly, the possibility of meeting that weird guy again was really low. And he had been playing Pokemon GO every day for three weeks, he couldn’t just break his streak. Making up his mind, he got dressed and ready to leave, putting on his jacket while he pressed the button for the elevator.

The moment the elevator’s doors opened he took a deep breath, and stepped inside. However, just when he was about to push the button a yell stopped him. He instinctively pushed the button to keep the doors open, and before he even knew what had happened, someone had run and slipped into the elevator with him.

“Thank you for holding the elevator, chéri,” a blond man stood next to him, smiling at him.

“You’re welcome,” Kiku answered, ignoring the “chéri”.

The man got a little closer, looking him up and down.

“I don’t think we’ve ever met, right?” The smile grew, looking interested. “I moved here a couple weeks ago, but I think I haven’t had the joy of meeting you yet.”

“I suppose not. I’m Kiku,” he kept glancing at the doors, waiting for them to open. His new neighbor was getting a bit too close to him, and there was something weird about him. Kiku couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but looking at his face made him feel strange. His clothes were elegant and looked expensive, if he had seen him before he would remember, right?

“My name is Francis, chéri. But now that I think about it, are you sure this is the first time we meet? I feel like I’ve seen you before, and I have a good memory for faces…” Showing no regard for personal space, Francis studied Kiku’s face, obviously concentrated.

The doors opened suddenly, and Kiku got out immediately, but Francis followed him, half-talking to him and half-talking to himself, not even thinking of leaving him alone.

“Do you have a dog? I think I saw you the other day. No, wait, that was another person. You know the bakery next to the library? I go there whenever I can, have you ever been there? Or maybe… Hey, is that Pokemon GO?” He suddenly stopped rambling when he saw the app Kiku had opened in his phone.

The realization of why he had recognized Francis hit him, and it felt like all the air of his lungs had decided to escape.

“You’re the hobo from the park,” he said, not bothering to think of how that sounded.

“What do you mean hobo?!”

“I mean, the man from the park. The one who was playing Pokemon GO at three in the morning.”

Francis stared, opening and closing his mouth, but unable to actually say anything. It wasn’t hard to see a lot of things were going through his head, and when his eyes widened Kiku knew he had been recognized too.

Making sure nobody was around, Francis leaned in to talk, as if sharing a secret.

“Don’t tell anyone! I can’t let anyone know!”

“Know what?” He asked, getting worried. Francis looked genuinely distressed, constantly checking nobody could hear them.

“That I get out at night. Don’t tell anyone, okay?” 

He seemed conflicted, as if trying to decide whether to say something else or not. But eventually he keep talking.

“I’m a sleepwalker. Sometimes I wake up in other places, like the stairs, or… well, the park.”

“Is that why you looked so sleepy?”

“Yes, it’s a bit disorienting waking up in a completely different place. So sometimes I just… play Pokemon GO for a while before going home. Otherwise I’m too tired to move. Just don’t tell anyone, please.”

Processing everything he had just heard was hard, and he wasn’t even sure how he had gotten in the current situation. But, even if they hardly knew each other, he didn’t want Francis to get more nervous.

“You don’t need to worry, I won’t tell anyone about your sleepwalking.”

“Really?” Francis looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe.

“Really.”

“Thank you, mon ami!” Francis slung an arm around Kiku’s shoulders, bringing him closer. “I’m glad to know I can trust you.”

“It’s okay.” This time he didn’t even bother trying to get the other man away from him, apparently he was glued to him now.

“Can I invite you to a coffee or anything to thank you? I know an exquisite coffee shop, and there are a lot of Pokestops in the way.”

The answer was… not clear. Kiku didn’t tend to accept invitations to hang out with people he hardly knew, and if it ended up being half as awkward as the night in the park, he was probably gonna wish the ground would swallow him. But Francis was looking at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen (and not even a flirtatious one, just a genuinely happy one), and he really didn’t want to take that away.

“I guess that could be a good idea,” he answered.

Francis let go of his shoulders, only to grip his arm and drag him towards their destiny, already talking about what type of coffee they should get and whether they’d be close enough to the library’s Gym to battle the Pokemon there.


End file.
